The End
by XAgumon
Summary: The final battle between the digi-destined and the darkness, An emotional fic I really like... please R


Hi... this is XAgumon, with another fan fic. This is a one-shot story, as could be expected from the title...  
especially from the end of the story. Hope you all like it... I see it as one of my better works.  
  
Note, Shakkoumon, Silphymon and Imperialdramon are evolutions of the current digimon team.  
  
The End  
  
Darkness laughed.  
  
The mighty dragon fell to his feet. His armor, cracked and utterly useless.The powerful muscles that drove  
the mega level digimon were weak... the bones cracked and beaten. His body... broken.  
  
Imperialdramon drew one last breath, and died.  
  
And Darkness laughed again.  
  
The bodies of the dead digimon lie around him. The bird beast, Garudamon, the mighty insectoid Mega  
Kabuterimon. Lilymon, Zudomon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon. The mighty, "indestructible" king of the  
Dramons, Imperialdramon.  
  
And beside them, the bodies of their human keepers...  
  
Darkness laughed, and reveled in his ecstasy. The vile creature laughed... all the prophecies, all of the  
victories, everything the Digi-Destined had ever done to make them even think they'd emerge trium-  
phant... all for naught.  
  
The darkness had won.  
  
The darkness had triumphed over the light.  
  
Suddenly...  
  
A boy, standing on the barren battle-field. A boy, almost a man. A teenager... with long, wild-brown  
hair. He stared at darkness, blood oozing from the cuts on his cheek.  
  
Darkness stared back.  
  
The boy looked at the dead bodies of his friends... both old and new digi-destined. His eyes fell  
upon each, the sad expression of sorrow filling each glance. He winced, as his gaze fell over the  
dead forms of his sister, his best friend... the girl he only now realized that he loved....  
  
Tai closed his eyes, but then looked up again at Darkness.  
  
Eyes... not full of hate, but of sadness...  
  
Darkness growled. He raised his hand, to strike down this infidel. The meaningless boy that stood between  
him and total victory...  
  
But then...  
  
Darkness turned. Standing before him was a white, armor clad digimon. His arms held both a mighty sword  
and powerful cannon. A flowing red cape hung from his shoulders.  
  
Omnimon, the strongest of them all. The fusion of WereGarurumon and WarGreymon...  
  
Darkness smiled, detirmined to wipe this creature out in an instant.  
  
The battle began, there on that silent graveyard. Darkness slashed out with claws, Omnimon parried with  
sword. He fired blasts, some connected. But so did Omnimon's.  
  
The boy watched, silently, unmoving.  
  
Red fire flew from Darkness's fingertips. It hit Omnimon's sword, unless. Growling, Darkness trust forward,  
grabbing Omnimon by the face. His claws dug into the armored warrior's metallic hide...  
  
Darkness was blasted away by Omnimon's Supreme Cannon.  
  
Several yards away, Darkness rose. That was a careless move, he would not repeat it.  
  
He would prove that he would be no match for even Omnimon...  
  
He raised his hands above his head. Red energy coallesced into them. Omnimon stared on in shock at the  
awesome power being demonstrated Darkness....  
  
Darkness fired. It hit Omnimon..  
  
The digimon screamed. He disinitegrated into two parts: the two mega level digimon that made up his body.  
Both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon fell, dead.  
  
Darkness... the digimon known as Demon, laughed. All that had stood in his way of total victory, wiped out  
in an instant.  
  
Only one thing left to do...  
  
Demon looked at the boy, laughing one final time. He expected to see fear in his eyes...  
  
But the emotion of sadness, and defiance still greeted him.  
  
Demon roared. He would destroy this creature as he had his digimon friends, with his strongest attack.  
Unnecessary, but he would do it to show how much mightier he was than these pathetic children...  
  
But Tai, in those scant moments before Demon attacked, saw something that the evil digimon had not.  
  
He looked at the bodies of the digimon. They were still there.... they had not dissolved into Digi-Dust.  
  
But they were still dead. They would not be reborn...  
  
A tear fell from the boy's cheek cheek...  
  
And when the tear hit the ground......... there was an explosion of light. From the bodies of all the digimon...  
  
Demon looked around, a frightened, confused look on his face. What was happening? This... this could  
not be possible. How could such radiance be produced by cold, dead forms?  
  
The light surged around, around Demon and the boy.  
  
And it coallesced... it formed into a ball, straight over the child's head. Demon was suddenly hit with the  
aweful terrible revelation...  
  
The ball of light flew at him. And in that one agonizing moment, as the light burned at his flesh....  
  
.... he realized that the Light could not be conquered by darkness.  
  
When the light faded, there was no trace of Darkness.  
  
The boy called Tai looked at where the vile creature had once stood. He smiled...  
  
And he fell.  
  
His hand touched the hand of another child. The girl called Sora.  
  
And so the light conquered the darkness, at the cost of its own self. But darkness would never again  
trouble what remained of the light again.  
  
But as for the children, and the chosen digimon, their quest had ended.  
  
In his last amount of strength, Tai's hand gripped Sora's. His smile grew wider.  
  
And then, they, and all the other digi-destined, were together once again.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
